Driving Lessons
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Ruby tries to teach Cora how to drive. Black Wolf.


Cora was getting pretty pissed. She wanted to go get her driver's license but no. Regina wouldn't teach her how to drive, Emma the person who is suppose to give the test refused to teach her apparently fucking her daughter was more important. But that was fine. She had a girlfriend who had her own car and would of course be more than happy to teach her how to drive.

So she magically poofed her way over her girlfriend's bedroom knowing that she was most likely sleeping in and enjoying her rare day off. She didn't understand how someone so small could take up the entirety of a bed. They were going to need a huge bed just so she could sleep without getting an elbow in the spleen.

She did find it adorable though how Ruby looked when she was sleeping. But still she wanted to learn how to drive.

"Ruby wake up! You're going to teach me how to use those horseless carriages." Cora watched the younger woman rolled over and swat in her general direction, before pulling the blankets tighter around her. Cora rolled her eyes and with a wave of her hand the bed went up in a puff of smoke and Ruby slammed into the pile of clothes that use to be hidden by the bed.

"Cora, I thought we talked about this. Showing up in my room, poofing away my stuff…..finding all the hiding spots for when I get short notice of you coming here and wanting the room to be clean for you." Ruby got up and Cora did admire the view of what consisted of sleep wear in the summer time. Tight booty shorts and a sport bra. "Cora! Stop checking me out and actually listen. Boundaries. Remember that talk?"

"Yes I remember the talk." Cora was sick of being treated like a child. She knew how to act like a responsible adult for Christ shake.

"Why did you break the boundaries?"

"Regina refuses to teach me how to drive one of the horseless carriages, Emma sided with her since she just wants to keep getting laid. I need you to teach me. We can use yours."

"Cora. Sweetie, no. I love you I really do but that car is my baby. I have so many memories of sleeping in it when Granny would get pissed and locked me out. I can't risk it getting damaged. Too many people have crashed it. Hell Ashley almost gave birth in it do you have any idea how hard that would be to get out?"

"Are you telling me that you care more about your car than helping your girlfriend?"

"Yes. In this case where the girlfriend might injure the car. Yes."

"Ruby please teach me how to drive one of those horseless carriages." Cora knew how to get what she wanted out of the younger woman. "We can do **that** **thing** you keep begging me to do in bed."

Two hours later Ruby turned the car off and got out. They were on a deserted road, nothing in sight for Cora to crash in to.

"Remember the gas is the one on the right, break the left. We do not slam on the gas, we gently push down. You only slam on the break when you have a short stopping distance. Like say when a child runs in front of you." Ruby explained switching over to the passenger side and watching Cora get in the driver's seat.

"If a child decides to run in front of a car maybe getting hit will teach them a lesson."

"Okay. If you're going to say things like that then you shouldn't ever learn to drive." Ruby moved to take the keys out of the ignition.

"Fine, no running over stupid children." Cora rolled her eyes honestly some people wanted to take the fun out of everything. "I'm hitting the right object but nothing is happening."

"The car is off Cora." Ruby did up her seatbelt feeling like she might need every

"Well how do I turn it on? Is it one of these buttons?" She started fiddling with the radio buttons and dials.

"No. Stop hitting things before you break them. You need to turn the keys forward." Ruby did grip the seat a little too hard when the car did start. "Okay now put your foot on the break and gently move that stick until it gets to the D." Cora did as she was told. "Now slowly remove your foot from the break." The car started to slowly move forward like all cars when it was in gear. "Now gently put your foot back on the break." Cora of course didn't do it gently and ended up causing them to jerk to a stop which was painful. "Gently! Gently!" Ruby rubbed her collarbone where the seatbelt had tightened against her.

"Now what?"

"Do the same with the gas, remember we do not slam on the gas, we only put our foot on it and gently add more pressure." Ruby was preparing for the car to take off and hey maybe she's over heat the engine by accelerating too fast. After all her car has been out of the garage for far too long since someone damaged her car. Cora surprised her when she did gently tap the gas and the car slowly moved forward. "That's very good baby. Now add a little more pressure to it. Get it up to thirty."

Cora did as she was asked and gently pushed the pedal to the floor of the car causing them to fall back into their seats. "Break! Break! Break!" Ruby didn't want to die in a car crash. Cora did hit break and it caused her to literally slam into her the dashboard, she was pretty sure her nose was bleeding.

"Okay. Now we are going to put our foot on the break, move the stick from D to P, turned the keys backwards and get out so I can drive myself to the hospital." Ruby was holding her nose waiting for Cora to do as she said.

"Fine. I could fix you with magic you know."

"No magic."

"Fuck this driving shit. I'm sticking with traveling by magic. See you for diner later on." Cora decided leaving the car in a puff of smoke.

"She is going to end up killing me. I know this."


End file.
